erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
A Meaning to Life (plot)
A breakdown of the story, since this is one of the few stories where the plot is so complete. Outline of Leja Personality and background: Leja doing temple things and reflecting over her situation. Descriptions of the temple and what goes on there. Interaction: Talk with other temple girls? Show how the other girls are closer to what we would call normal. Ina compliments Leja for being calm and accepting. Mood and context: ? ca 1000 words Image idea: Leja dressed in her temple girl clothes sweeping floors. Leja plunged into trouble 1) Point of attack: The lot falls on Leja to be sacrificed to the "god" (Kalchas). She is prepared and brought down to the cell. 2) Initial reaction and subsequent response to PoA: Calm and accepting. Somewhat bewilderet at how this "god" is as a person. This chapter partly from Joktan's POV? 3000 ord Image idea: Leja in sacrifical garb (former high priestess garb), guards silhuetted in the in the dark backgroun. Leja seeks advice 1) Meeting the mentor/helper: Talk with Kalchas who insist that the situation is unfavourable for both of them and suggests an escape. 2) Rejection, mindchanging event & agreement: Leja first insists that one should accept one's fate, but is towards the end of the chapter convinced to help Kalchas get out (Kalchas using his ethos as "god") They are just breaking out by the end of the chapter? 2500 words Image idea: Kalchas in the cell, with Leja in front of him in conversation. Leja starts out on journey The edge of adventure: Use roughly 3000 words to describe the escape + getting some packing for the journey. A little bit of the escape seen from Joktan's POV Use roughly 2000 words to describe the reaction of the high priest. Joktan volunteers to lead a troup with soldiers/guards and magic users/priests to retrieve the demon (real motives being to get Leja back).. Total 5000 words Image idea: Kalchas & Leja running head on through a firestorm? Leja enters new world Point of no return: This technically happened in the last chapter. Now they're leaving the city. Wonderment, eagerness, anxiety: Leja hasn't left the temple since she was brought there and she has never been in the woodlands. Lots of surroundings to describe and plenty of reactions from Leja. Antagonist's helpers: Joktan heads out with a troup of guards, priests and mercs to retrieve the demon (and Leja). Leja is still wrestling with her perspective on life. Put 1000 words on Leja and Kalchas, 500 on Joktan leaving. Total 1500 words. Image idea: K&L in the woods. Leja tested by antagonist's helpers 4 test, ett i varje kapitell? vad för sorts test? 1. Leja är ovan vid livet utanför templet och måste lära sig överleva skogsliv. Kallt, ushligt m.m. Hon får en kniv av Kalchas som hon långt senare kommer att döda Joktan med. 2. Kalchas grälar på henne över hennes pessimistiska syn på livet. 3. Dom passerar en by och Leja går där över dagen för att fylla föråden. Oroar sig för att Kalchas övergett henne där, även om hon inte riktigt vet varför tanken gör henne orolig när hon "lika gärna kunde vara död" (han somnade under ett lövkamouflage eller något). 4. Dom springer in i Yahya som hänvisar dem till vår värld, men flyktvägen går rakt igenom en värld av ingemansland i demonkriget. Leja måste säga farvär till sin hemvärld men intalar sig att det inte spelar någon roll. Känner sig ändå tungsint över att resa "av någon anledning". Leja ska börja lära sig inför nästa fas nu, fokus på självständighet kanke? Snarare livsglädje. Inte så allvarliga problem att hon faktisk känner för att ge upp. 2750 ord ggr 4 kap = totalt 11000 ord Bildidé:leja tränar m kniv/överdrivet gräl mellan k & l/l i byn, - alt möter bertha & sabrina/porträtt av Yahya Leja tested by antagonist Mer problem, mer lärande. Leja börjar förstå sig själv. Vill fortfarande inte ge upp. Livssituationen är nu tuffare, de måste vara försiktigare på resan. Pumpa Kalchas på lite info om hans hem/uppväxt/familj? Filosofiska frågor om livet. Varma känslor mellan Kalchas och Leja börjar antydas. 2 kapitel a 2750 ord, totalt 5500 ord!? Leja i trubbel Despair: Nu är mittstycket klart. Dags för Lejas personliga kris och fiendens nästan-vinst. Personlig kris: Hennes mörkaste stund - hon är nära att ge upp. Hon tror att hon har förlorat. Near triumph for the antagonist: man får veta mest om motståndaren här. Anledning att sympatisera med antagonisten. Antagonistens inre, speciellt anledningen för dennes handlngar och tro. Förta kapitlet återberättar Joktans resa sedan sist. Truppen har decimerats av demoner men de har kommit på en brukbar metod för att paralysera dessa med magi. Sett ur hans synvinkel kommer han praktiskt taget för att rädda Leja. Slutar precis som de hinner upp duon och anfaller Andra kapitlet ur Leja och Kalchas synvinkel, börjar samma dag som de blir anfallna, men en stund innan detta. Av någon anledning är Kalchas' näsa ur spel så han kan inte upptäcka Joktan & co? Kalchas försäkrar Leja att oavsett vad som händer, så är det viktigaste att hålla sig vid liv. När de blir anfallna försöker han skydda Leja (dumbom, som om de siktade på henne...). En del av chocken från förbannelsen som riktas mot Kalchas förs över på Leja och hon förlorar medvetandet trotts att han försöker agera som sköld. Hon tror att hon dör. 2 ggr 3000 ord, totalt 6000 Bildidé: Joktan leder truppen/k&l är utslocknade på marken Leja's moment of transformation leja sees the light: det här är sista tredjedelen. leja studsar tillbaka från mörkret och får en ny chans. profound change in leja: leja bestämmer sig för att omfamna livet, och förvandlas till en ny person i och med sin nya livsvilja. leja möter i sin medvetslöshet ngn form av gudinna i en näradödenupplevelse. Möjligen sig själv som gravid fruktbarhetsgudinna. leja's most remarkable qualities: stoisk envishet och trofasthet thwarted antagonist: hur orsakade antagonisten den här förändringen a new stage: visa på hennes nyfunna styrka Leja överlever på villkoret att hon aldrig mer får nedvärdera livet. hon måste vörda livet och vara rädd om sitt eget liv. detta innebär en ny fruktan, fruktan att man när som helst kan dö. 1500 ord Bildidé: l inför “gudinnan” antagonist tries to make leja conform Antagonist on Leja's case: leja prepaires for confrontation: Leja vill leva. hon samtalar och slåss mot Joktan. efter att ha dödat Joktan är leja i shock, kalchas släpar iväg henne en bit för att tvätta av blod och se över brännsår- leja reflekterar över sin nya syn på livet och bestämmer sig för att kräva graviditet. lite demonisk sexualkunskap om detta inte har täckts tidigare. 2 x 2750 ord Bildidé:l confronterar j/l blodig over j:s lik ELLER j håller fast l I elden leja confronts antagonist Confrontation: har redan hänt, placera kopulation här i stället. Använd andra kapitlet för att komma till vår värld 2 x 1,500 ord. Bildidé: använd den redan utskissade kyssbilden och en allmänt gullig bild Final status of leja epilog två år senare; leja lycklig, kristina är liten och gullig och kalchas hälsar på för första och sista gången. Bildidé: familjebild m. alla tre Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:WIP